Dark Magical Thoughts
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Dark Magician watches his pharaoh stand on the sidelines, to scared to make a move in order to claim Yugi. So taking matters into his own hands he decides to pull another trick out of his hat to claim his master's aibou for himself. Yaoi


Silence filled the room as a certain magician flitted through an assortment of what any bystander would assume were bubbles. One could, for lack of a better word, call them soap bubbles. Their iridescent colors complimented each other but no two were alike. Their light colors swirled on the thin surface at times spiraling in on themselves. A soft sigh escaped the lips of the Dark Magician as he pushed a lock of purple hair behind his ear with one hand while with the other holding his staff he herded a small group of particularly brightly colored bubbles towards the back of the room.

These particular fantasy thought bubbles (for they were different types of thoughts) had proven to be especially stubborn and wouldn't stay in their place. This was the 4th time Dark Magician had found himself having come back from organizing the dreams of his pharaoh only to find these bubbles had somehow gotten out of their niche and floated off into the depths of the labyrinth. Though he'd existed within Yami's mind for several thousand years even he, one of the strongest monsters in his majesty's deck, got lost among the corridors of the pharaoh's mind.

Still herding the bubbles into the back of the room, Dark Magician uttered a small spell that would keep all the fantasy bubbles in a tight bunch. Their hues glowed a deep blue before returning to their lighter colors of white with a highlight of pink or red swirling across their surface only to disappear. With a final thrust with his staff the bundle spun around in tight irregular circles before bumping into a corner of the room and slowly floating to the ceiling. Convinced they would not take a field trip without his notice Dark Magician turned his attention to the darker colored thoughts that arrayed from black to dark blue. As he sifted through them, he heard the door open with a soft swoosh. Thinking it was Kuriboh come to ask him to play hide and seek again, Dark Magician swung around to yell at the small monster to go entertain himself. Though, one look at the figure standing in the doorway the magician let the words of anger die from his lips.

"I'm sorry…it must be a lot trouble for you to keep things in check here without me disturbing you." Yami apologized, hands in his pockets. Despite his words Yami looked about the room at his assorted thoughts. Dressed in the usual black leather and studded dog collar he preferred to wear, to Dark Magician his pharaoh resembled a brooding teenager then a king of Egypt. Smirking, Dark Magician lowered himself to ground, touching his staff to it as well as he approached this past ruler.

"Yes, your thoughts have caused me quite a bit of work this past three weeks, pharaoh. If my work eats at your consciousness to disturb me perhaps instead of standing there showing off your abs, you can assist me in getting your thoughts in order?" Dark Magician implied, towering over the pharaoh. Yami shot a glare at the duel monster then took a step back.

"I'll pass on the opportunity, I would only get in the way."

"Thus is your excuse, pharaoh?" Dark Magician teased, drawing closer to his pharaoh. Yami covered his face with his hand, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"No…Yugi is going to awaken soon. Leave the room for now, Dark Magician. I heard Kuriboh calling for you earlier, seems he got lost again…" Yami trailed off, walking off down the nearest stone corridor. Dark Magician watched him go before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Oh my dear pharaoh, admitting to yourself you want your aibou that way will make it all the easier to accept your feelings. Though I have to admit, your erotic dreams of him provide me with quite a source of entertainment." Dark Magician chuckled darkly to himself.

…

Yugi lay in bed, arm thrown over his eyes. His breathing wavered as he tried to slow down his heartbeat to a relaxing and steady beat. For the last couple of minutes Yugi meditated to see into himself and to enter his own soul room without the use of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami had told him such a thing was possible and having the ability to do so would further his growth of becoming a better gamer all around. Intense concentration took its toll on the young duelist. Sweat beaded on Yugi's forehead as he finally sank into a waking unconsciousness. Yugi soon found himself in his soul room an assortment of toys and magazines scattered about the floor at his feet.

Stacks of magazines featuring old duelists and new duelists lay mismatched about the room. Piles upon piles were located at random intervals and a few had even fallen to the side due to weight. A stack happened teetering with only a wall holding them up. Yugi took a cautious step forward only to hear an unsettling crunch underfoot.

Lifting his foot Yugi let out a low moan of despair when he saw the damage. He'd stepped on his Game Boy! Then it struck him it wasn't real and his real Game Boy still lay deep in his closet somewhere. Probably buried under all the games he'd received from his grandpa over the years. With a soft sigh Yugi abandoned the broken electronic only to fall flat on his face. Straining his neck he looked over his shoulder to see a badly stained stuffed teddy bear had been the culprit to trip him. Yugi got back to his feet and quickly dashed to the door being sure to avoid anymore more revenge seeking toys.

Shooting a glare over his shoulder at the toy-disguised landmines Yugi shut the door on his soul room. Standing in the hallway now Yugi wrapped his arms around himself to keep the cold at bay. Shivering, he stepped over to Yami's door the eye imprinted upon it watching the small aibou. Hesitating at the door Yugi began to have second thoughts on bothering his darker half. Usually Yugi wouldn't bother Yami outside of building a new deck or when the ancient spirit chose to come out to talk. Lately however Yugi had noticed a change in Yami's demeanor.

Yami hadn't spoken to him for the past 5 days not counting a goodnight from the pharaoh or wake up call due to his alarm clock being broken. Yugi had caught a glimpse of Yami in a storefront window on his way home from school yesterday for the pharaoh only to disappear. Yugi bit his bottom lip and looked back up at the door suddenly shy. Taking a deep breath he reached out and knocked.

Silence echoed in his ears as he stared up at the door waiting for Yami to answer. After three minutes Yugi knocked a second time and heard the sound echoing in the labyrinth beyond. A rhythmic clicking sounded from inside before the door swung open into darkness. Unsure of himself but not a coward Yugi walked in as the door swung shut behind him. He stared into darkness for only a few seconds when the place lit up with its own light. A hand rested on his shoulder and gently turned him around.

"Pharaoh, sorry but I…" the words died from Yugi's lips when his eyes fell upon the Dark Magician. Instead of floating the magician had touched his feet to the ground and walked to open the door. Dark Magician smiled down at Yugi as he kneeled to talk to him at eye level. Yugi blinked at his trusted duel monster as he returned the gesture.

"Young master, Yami is busy sifting through his thoughts. Is there a reason you came here?" Dark Magician asked in a kind voice. Yugi stared hard the Dark Magician's face to see if he meant anything in particular with those words but a curious expression is all that graced the magician's face.

"Sifting through his thoughts?" Yugi asked not quite getting it. Dark Magician nodded serious about the matter.

"You might no understand and I don't fully understand it myself but what I do is organize the thoughts of the pharaoh so it's easier for him to find them when he needs to. Think of it as putting a type of a thing into place with others. While they may all be different they all have a similar characteristic unique to that category." Dark Magician explained. Yugi wasn't sure what to say. Organizing thoughts?

"I got worried about the other me. Yami isn't…_mad_ at me is he? I haven't heard from him or talked to him for about a week now and I just wanted to make sure he is okay." Yugi explained. Dark Magician rose from his kneeling position to stare hard at his older master's aibou. For the past five days Yami hid deep in the depths of the Millennium Puzzle.

His pharaoh had begun to have increasing erotic dreams including him and Yugi usually involved in…various activities. These activities usually had Yugi and Yami with their pants off in tangle of moaning, sweaty limbs and pumping bodies. Dark Magician at first had found them interesting but they repeated themselves frequently at times due to Yami indulging himself. Soon however Dark Magician's interest became sparked once more when Yami began to come up with his own fantasies of what Yugi's first time with him would be like.

At times Dark Magician laughed his hat off to see such weak attempts and advances Yami practiced in his fantasies. Dark Magician began to blush though when Yami began to incorporate his words and moves in a synchronizing harmony that left even him wanting a taste of the aibou. Dark Magician ran his eyes up and down Yugi's small form wondering if perhaps he might be wrong.

What drew Yami to his aibou happened to be Yugi's innocent demeanor and soft eyes. Dark Magician agreed on this point since any man or woman desired a person who would be good to them, loyal, and think the best of them no matter what they did. From a general perspective Dark Magician knew it described a dog but truth be told it happened to be truth. Broken down to the roots nothing was really different about it except the sexual part.

Yugi raised an eyebrow wondering what the Dark Magician was thinking under that tall purple hat of his. Dark Magician cast Yugi an unconvincing smile allowing him to float off the ground as usual. Swinging his staff around he pointed it straight at Yugi.

"Let's play a game, young master!" Dark Magician challenged. If the pharaoh played a game to claim his prize, then why not he the pharaoh's strongest, most trusted warrior? Years fighting alongside the pharaoh had taught him a few game strategies of his own. Yugi tilted his head to side and narrowed his eyes at the Dark Magician.

"Depends on the game, is there something particular you have in mind?" Yugi asked beginning to drop his suspicion and become curious.

"A game Yami is familiar with, we used to play it down years being passed from hand to hand. Pharaoh usually ended up winning and I losing…but I'm sure you'll give me a chance to win won't you, young master?" Dark Magician chided. Yugi laughed a smile spreading across his face as he beamed up at the Dark Magician.

"Sure, why not? I'll do my best to give you a chance at winning. Name the game." Yugi replied.

"Young master, we're going to play the game 'Magician's Hat'. I'm going to hide under one of the four Magical Hats and you have two guesses as to which one I'm hiding under. If you win I'll give you a prize, if I win however you must give me something I want." Dark Magician said waving his hand behind him to summon the four Magical Hats in a straight row. Yugi turned around as the Dark Magician chose a place to hide among the oversized top hats. Turning back around Yugi studied the four hats carefully. How many times had Yami played this game?

"The hat to the far left." Yugi guessed, the hat rose, and disappeared with a small _pop! _Dark Magician snickered to himself as he lay in the hat in the middle towards the right. As he contemplated his prize from Yugi the young aibou chose again.

"Middle hat." Yugi called out. Dark Magician's eyes narrowed at the guess then he smirked. Whispering a transportation spell under his breath Dark Magician teleported himself into the Magical Hat on his right side.

"Dark Magician, I found…you?" Yugi said, his voice falling when the hat disappeared. He'd been sure Dark Magician had been hidden in the middle hat but Yugi quickly let it go. Yugi wondered however if he had anything worth the title of "prize" to give to the Dark Magician. As the thought passed through his mind Dark Magician revealed himself from the hat on the right as the remaining hats disappeared.

"Yugi, my prize? You _do _have a prize for me don't you?" Dark Magician implied, letting his feet touch the floor as he walked over to Yugi.

Yugi chewed his bottom lip as his eyes trailed up to Dark Magician's face. He gave a soft sigh as he shook his spiky head from side to side.

"Dark Magician there's nothing I can give you as a prize. Unless you had a special request in mind I-" Yugi got cut off when Dark Magician forced Yugi's chin up with the tip of his staff. Leaning down Dark Magician whispered into Yugi's ear:

"Have you ever kissed anyone who lusts for you, Yugi Mutou?" Dark Magician's breath ticked Yugi's ear. The small game king blushed as the Dark Magician pulled a glint in his eyes.

"N-n-no I've never kissed a person like that, or anyone for that matter." Yugi stuttered trapped under the magician's gaze. Giving Yugi a seductive smile Dark Magician once again leaned down to Yugi's level.

Yami came around the corner holding a fantasy bubble in his hands. He'd been gazing into its depths for quite sometime now, as this particular fantasy happened to be his most vivid yet. Blushing, Yami focused his eyes upon the floor. Within the fantasy bubble a small petite body could be seen jerking with each thrust of a bigger, clearly stronger counterpart above him. Beyond screaming his young aibou only gasped for air exerting his body in a vain attempt to keep up with the sweaty body above his.

Unsure if he should smash it against the floor or take it into his personal room Yami allowed himself to glance at it again. His face flushed a deep crimson red when Yugi's cum spread across the floor in his fantasy, Yami averted his eyes to the floor. Best to avoid staring right at the portable porno in his hands. A certain part of him had begun to grow and the last thing he needed was an erection. An ancient spirit did not go running off into the nearest spare room to jack-off.

"Why can't Yugi be scarier? Why did I end up with the short, cute aibou? Hell, even Bakura's hikari isn't as petite as Yugi! And people wonder why I'm so protective of him?" Yami said aloud to himself. Face still flushed Yami went into the main room where the door to his puzzle soul room led in. When he got there however, the sight that greeted him wasn't the happiest of moments in his ancient afterlife.

His Dark Magician had somehow paralyzed Yugi with his staff. Tilting the young teen's head up a bit his magician leaned down and planted a kiss on Yugi's soft lips. Yami's eyes bugged out of their sockets aYugi's cheeks burned, smacking the staff away he glared up the magician. Dark Magician drew his staff floating a few inches above the floor once more. He only smiled at Yugi before breaking out in open-mouthed laughter.

"Poor poor Yugi Mutou, did big bad Dark Magician kiss you? Young master, you should not be embarrassed for I have been longing to do that for quite a long, long time. Imagine yourself in your mind's eye for a moment naked. Not even you could resist yourself if you were in my position."

Yugi glared at the Dark Magician though a bit of red reaches his cheeks once more.

"I am not that type of person, Dark Magician! I would never invade another's space to steal their first kiss. You need self-control." Yugi huffed, only causing the duel monster to laugh again. Dark Magician shook his head wiping a tear from his eye. Sweeping his staff in a wide arc Dark Magician motioned to the door.

"Those who see who throw self-control right out the window. They take you for a joke and pay dearly for it, young master. As for invading another's space, well, didn't walk into the pharaoh's soul room without his permission?" Dark Magician challenged, wagging finger at Yugi. Yugi's face fell at being treated like a scolded child. Silence stretched between them for a moment before footsteps echoed around them. For a second Yugi wondered if someone had somehow entered Yami's soul room then remembered whom he'd come to see earlier.

"DARK MAGICIAN!!" Yami screamed, pacing fast towards the duel monster. Yugi jumped at his darker half's sudden change in volume. Dark Magician, still floating above him, turned pale at the angry words. Spinning around the magician made for the nearest route of escape.

"Stop." Yami's voice commanded in a cold tone. Dark Magician listened to the command but threw a twist to it. Summoning the magical hats Dark Magician faded in front of the two duelists.

"Middle hat to the left." Yami said not breaking in stride. As the magical hats disappeared Yugi saw Dark Magician on one knee head bowed. Yami stopped a few feet in front of the magician arms crossed and a hard expression on his face.

"You invite Yugi into my soul room, play a game only to cheat to win, and then turn around to accuse him of treachery? You're my most trusted monster and his is how you act? You're no longer worthy of my trust, Dark Magician. Please leave, I will discuss this further with you later." Yami ordered in a stern tone. With a nod Dark Magician rose from his kneeling position and exited the room.

Silence followed soon after with Yami's back to Yugi. Yugi watched his darker half closely, unsure if he should leave quietly or voice his mind. After all he'd come here to speak to Yami about avoiding him lately and sudden disappearances before he had a chance to reply to a "good morning" or "good night". Though after what had just taken place Yugi didn't think voicing his concerns at this point in time would improve the situation.

Turning away from the Pharaoh, Yugi walked to the door trying not to be noticed.

"Aibou, I'm sorry you were witness to that. Dark Magician has never disobeyed my orders in the past nor shown disrespect to those few I have welcomed into my soul room. If you think me to be cruel person, I would not begrudge you for it." Yami said, still staring into the darkness where Dark Magician had vanished. Yugi froze mid-step, cocking his head to hear Yami better. His face flushed at the thought of Yami being cruel and holding a grudge against him.

"You're not cruel, Pharaoh. I've known you to long for that. Unless you're changing from nice guy to bad guy, I doubt you would be cruel to Dark Magician." Yami turned around at these words, surprise etched on his face. Did his aibou think that of him?

"Dark Magician may have cheated in the game, but if you think about it all he wanted is kiss from me. Even the best of us feel a bit…lonely at times. Maybe for once Dark Magician needed to be the player and not the played." Yugi pointed out in a calm tone, lifting his gaze to that of his darker half's. Yami held his gaze with Yugi's recognition showing in his dark violet pupils before softening.

"I…may know why that troublesome magician caused bit of a…fuss today." Yami said slowly, more to himself then to his aibou.

_Dark Magician, you serve me even under the guise of the betrayal in order to assure my happiness. You're nosier big brother than obedient servant._

Yami thought a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Yugi's eyes brightened at the change in his other half's demeanor. Letting out a bark of laughter startling his light Yami strolled over to where innocent Yugi stood growing wide eyed at the change in atmosphere.

"Y-yami?" Yugi asked concern in his voice and face. He wondered for an instant if Yami had lost his mind. Instead Yami gave Yugi a toothy grin before lifting him clear off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. Still laughing, Yami turned back around and headed towards the storage area where all his thoughts were kept. A struggling Yugi encouraged excitement to course through his veins as he took longer strides towards the room.

"Yugi, have I ever told you what I _dream_ about while you're busy at school?" Yami voiced aloud, his voice echoing through the halls as his footsteps faded away.

A soft chuckle could be heard in the absence of the pharaoh. Appearing out of a dark corner of a corridor Dark Magician smirked at his results. He'd never actually left the two alone only hid until he had been sure Yami wouldn't screw up by playing the shy card every time little Yugi came around.

"They torture is sweet when added for revenge but teasing is so much more a filling meal then a handful of sweets. Perhaps I shall start another game of mine. A love triangle would be interesting this time…" Dark Magician pondered, casually throwing his staff over his shoulder as he disappeared down a side corridor. While he planned his next move for his own entertainment purposes Dark Magician figured he would play hide and seek with Kuriboh as he thought. Come to think of it, did tomb keepers like tomb robbers at all?


End file.
